ruimtefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Mvs109: Met coups en crèmespoeling
Vanuit de schaduwen werken was niets nieuws voor Lotor, maar hij moet zijn vaardigheden perfectioneren als hij ooit een verschil wil maken in het Galra Keizerrijk. Na de vernietiging van planeet Anobeithiol en zijn verbanning naar het afgelegen ruimtestation H2G2 begint de prins van dit strijdlustige volk te beseffen dat het tijd is voor verandering. Hij zal alleen geduld moeten hebben. Selscis laat zich niet opjagen. Locaties Anobeithiol Een erg mooie planeet die door Zarkon is vernietigd, omdat hij het niet eens was met het beleid wat zijn zoon daar voerde. H2G2 Een ruimtestation aan de rand van het Galra Keizerrijk. Lotor werd hier (zonder bezittingen) afgezet nadat hij verbannen was. Het lag in de buurt van Anobeithiol. H2G2 is een ruimtestation van middelmatig formaat. Het kent een paar winkeltjes en horecagelegenheden en er is voldoende doorloop, maar heel druk is het er ook weer niet. Personages *Lotor *Selscis *Narti *Zarkon Woordenlijst Verhaal 1. Vast en verloren De slaap bracht de verbannen prins net zoveel onrust als het waken. Hangende in een van de vele raamstijlen van het ruimtestation H2G2 probeerde Lotor wat te rusten, maar telkens wanneer hij zijn ogen sloot, zag hij de brandende planeet weer voor zich. Ven’tar, de Anobeithiols. Miljoenen levens en deca-phoebs aan werk in één nutteloze klap allemaal verloren gegaan. De verbannen prins zuchtte. Hij zou moeten rouwen. Of kwaad moeten zijn. Of vervuld wezen met haat jegens zijn vader en de heks. Maar in plaats daarvan voelde hij niks. Lotor wist even niet wat hij met de hele situatie aan moest. Ja, hij moest hier wegkomen, maar waarheen? En wat dan? De Anobeithiols wreken? Een einde maken aan zijn vaders dictatuur? Wat schoot hij daar mee op? Dan zou er alleen maar meer oorlog ontstaan onder de Galra in een poging de macht te grijpen en de verbannen prins stond er nu niet echt goed voor om de kroon naar zich toe te trekken. Bovendien bleef Zarkon zijn vader. Om nu helemaal alleen te eindigen… Lotor ging een beetje verzitten. De geur van eten hing in de lucht van het ruimtestation en passagiers en personeel bleven af en aan lopen met een duidelijke bestemming. Niemand leek te letten op het lange figuur dat in de schaduw van het raamkozijn trachtte een beetje rust te vinden. Lotor lette wel op hen. Hij zat hier al vijf kwintants en het was hem nog meegevallen dat er geen beveiliger op hem af was gekomen met de vraag of hij nog van plan was te vertrekken. Het nieuws van zijn verbanning scheen ook nog niet tot hier te zijn doorgedrongen. Of het kon niemand iets schelen. Nou ja, daar zou binnenkort ook wel verandering inkomen. De verbanning gaf anderen praktisch een vrijgeleide om Lotor te behandelen als iedere andere minderbloed. En die behandeling was niet al te best. Waar de Galra precies die haat voor iedere alien die maar half Galra was precies vandaan had gehaald, wist hij niet zeker, maar hij had in de vierduizend jaar van zijn leven gemerkt dat zijn gemengde afkomst alles dubbel zo moeilijk maakte. Ook op Anobeithiol. Wat was er fout gegaan? Had hij er niet voor gezorgd dat het winproces van kwintessens gemaximaliseerd was? Dat ze de meest efficiënte planeet van het hele veroverde universum waren? Wat maakte het dan nog uit dat hij met de Anobeithiols had gewerkt in plaats van hen te onderdrukken? De resultaten van hun werk waren toch veel beter dan ze hadden kunnen hopen? Lotor wreef vermoeid door zijn gezicht. Hij kon er met zijn gedachten niet bij wat hij nu precies verkeerd had gedaan en waarom de gevolgen zo gigantisch waren geweest. Misschien begon zijn vader ook overwerkt te raken van het besturen van zo’n groot rijk. Als hij Lotor nu gewoon zijn gang had laten gaan. De verbannen prins had nog wel een paar ideeën om het gebruik van een aantal planeten te optimaliseren zonder dat dit ten koste ging van de plaatselijke bevolking. Die ideeën moest hij echter maar even op de lange baan schuiven. Eerst wat te eten vinden. Zijn maag begon bekant meer lawaai te maken dan een opstijgend ruimteschip. Hij sloeg zijn armen om zich heen. Honger. Plotseling werd de aandacht van de verbannen prins getrokken door wat commotie in de hal. Twee reusachtige Galra’s leken het gemunt te hebben op een kleine aliensoort met een stompe gele staart, maar een paarse huid. Ook een minderbloed vermoedde Lotor. De twee Galra’s gooiden kinderachtig de bezittingen van de minderbloed heen en weer, maar begonnen al sneller een ruwer spelletje te spelen. Lotor overwoog zijn kansen. Die twee bullebakken kon hij wel aan. Als hij de minderbloed zou helpen, kon hij wellicht een maaltijd als bedankje vragen. Of misschien wel een lift als hij mazzel had. De verbannen prins besloot het er op te wagen en stapte op het drietal af. Als het mis ging, kon hij nog altijd heel hard wegrennen. Dat was wellicht niet de meest eervolle oplossing, maar hé, hij was zojuist verbannen omdat hij volgens zijn vader het lef niet had om miljoenen onschuldigen te vermoorden. Wegrennen voor een gevecht kon er ook nog wel bij…voor deze keer dan. Het drietal zag hem niet naderen waardoor Lotor gemakkelijk de minderbloed uit hun klauwen kon grissen voor ze het door hadden. Een beetje beduusd staarden ze hem alleen aan. ‘Jij hebt ballen,’ zei een van de Galra. ‘En een lul. Maak dat je wegkomt,’ zei Lotor ijzig, terwijl hij de jongeman achter zich duwde. ‘Of anders?’ lachte de andere Galra. Lotor nam de minderbloed bij de arm en trok hem vastbesloten mee. In zijn ooghoeken zag hij al een vuist op zijn gezicht afkomen. Natuurlijk, het zou eens een keer gemakkelijk gaan... Vliegensvlug draaide de verbannen prins zich om, dook, ontweek de vuist ruimschoots en tackelde zijn tegenstander zodat deze gelijk op grond lag. Hij had echter niet gerekend op de impulsiviteit van diens vriend die zonder twijfelen een elleboog in zijn ruggengraat plantte. Crud. Niet zeiken, maar terugslaan. De prins werd echter verrast door de plotselinge strijdlust van de minderbloed die zich met een schreeuw op de andere Galra naar de keel vloog. Weliswaar met veel minder succes als Lotor, maar het gaf de prins genoeg tijd om zijn tegenstander bewusteloos te slaan en overeind te komen. Plotseling viel het hem op dat er een rood lichtje op het communicatiesysteem van zijn tegenstander brandde. Nogmaals crud. Ze hadden al om versterking geroepen en die zag hij nu verschijnen aan het einde van de gang. De bewaking van het ruimtestation was er ook bij. De minderbloed zag het ook. Hij wierp een snelle blik op Lotor, gaf de Galra voor hem nog een trap tegen de schenen, greep Lotor bij de arm en zette het op het rennen. Lotor volgde hem maar. Twintig tegen één was zelfs voor hem een beetje te veel in zijn huidige staat. 2. Dankjewel ‘De naam is trouwens Xip,’ riep de jongeman al rennende van over zijn schouder. ‘Matroos aan boord van de Matier Oscura. Moet je een lift hebben?’ ‘Dat zou erg welkom zijn,’ riep Lotor terug. Een last viel van zijn schouders alhoewel hij zich afvroeg hoeveel macht een matroos had om lifters mee te nemen. Misschien werd hij wel verstekeling. Affijn, het was beter dan hier blijven. Door de aankomst van een groot passagiersschip werd het plotseling erg druk in de gangen. Lotor probeerde Xip zo veel mogelijk te volgen in de massa, maar hij kwam veel minder gemakkelijk door de menigte door als de kleinere alien. Het voordeel was wel dat ze die meute Galra ook kwijt waren geraakt. Plotseling werd hij bij de arm gepakt. In een reflex haalde Lotor uit. ‘Yo, doe even rustig, man,’ zei Xip die de uithaal rakelings ontweek. ‘We moeten die kant op.’ Hij wees naar een van de gates waar een aantal aliens een stel pallets aan het uitladen was. Op het eerste gezicht was het niet zo heel bijzonder tot Lotor iets dichterbij kwam en zag dat de meeste van hen allemaal minderbloeden waren. Het maakte hem lichtelijk nerveus. Één minderbloed trok al gigantisch veel problemen aan, laat staan een schip vol. Als die Galra troep hun hier vond, dan waren de rapen pas echt gaar. Desalniettemin volgde Lotor Xip naar de poortjes die de gate afsloten van de rest van de terminal. Als je er doorheen wilde, moest je gemachtigd zijn en dat was de verbannen prins dus niet. ‘Chief!’ riep Xip naar een van de aliens binnen de gate. Lotor herkende haar ras als Komovaan, zij het dat deze geen ogen had en dezelfde klauwachtige handen als een Galra. Ze hield voor een moment nog de werkzaamheden in de gaten voor ze naar de poortjes kwam. Daar deed Xip snel verhaal over wat er gebeurd was en of Lotor een lift kon krijgen. Ze gebaarde wat. Lotor keek Xip vragend aan, want de gebarentaal was hij niet machtig. ‘Dit is Narti, onze eerste stuurvrouw. Ze vraagt of het klopt dat je verbannen bent en of je bereid bent om te werken voor je lift. We reizen eerst met nieuwe provisies terug naar het moederschip en hebben dan een escorteklus in het Vrije Universum,’ vertaalde Xip soepel. Dat was een…interessant voorstel. ‘Wat voor werk?’ vroeg Lotor wantrouwig. Een rilling trok over zijn rug bij de gedachten aan alle rotklussen die hij in zijn lange leven had moeten uitvoeren. De stuurvrouw gebaarde weer. ‘Voor welke schepen heb jij een vliegbrevet?’ vertaalde Xip. ‘Allemaal,’ zei Lotor die het niet kon laten om een klein beetje trots in zijn stem te laten doorklinken. ‘En ervaring als stuurman?’ ‘Ja,’ zei Lotor. ‘Alhoewel het een tijdje geleden is. Ik bekleedde tot voor kort de positie van generaal totdat ik door wat onfortuinlijke misverstanden hier terecht kwam.’ ‘We hebben nog een tweede stuurman nodig als je dat wat lijkt. Omdat we een vrij kleine crew hebben, zal je ook geregeld bij moeten springen bij de matrozen, maar je hebt voedsel en onderdak zolang je voor de Matier werkt,’ vertaalde Xip. Lotor liet de woorden een moment inzinken. Aan de slag als tweede stuurman op een schip vol minderbloeden? Onder het bevel staan van deze vrouw? Wat kon hij aan boord verwachten. Lotor twijfelde een moment, maar het was tot zover zijn beste optie al dan niet zijn enige. De verbannen prins knikte toegefelijk. ‘Ik ga de rest alvast helpen. De chief zal een machtiging voor je regelen. Heb je een identificatiebewijs?’ Uit gewoonte gleden Lotors handen over zijn zakken, maar er zat niks in. Narti gebaarde nog iets, maar het zei Lotor niks nu Xip alweer aan het werk was om te vertalen. Ze maakte een gebaar dat hij daar moest blijven wachten en liep richting het schip. Lotor liet een diepe zucht ontsnappen. Zijn ID lag nog altijd aan boord op zijn vaders schip, het Galra Hoofdkwartier. Al zijn bezittingen lagen daar nog. Of anders waren ze verloren gegaan op Anobeithiol. Een steek ging door zijn hart. Xip en Narti bewezen hem een kostbare dienst om hem mee te willen nemen, maar Lotor wist niet goed hoe hij die dienst ooit terug zou kunnen betalen. Ook sprak dat kleine stemmetje in zijn achterhoofd over slavenhalers die onder andere minderbloeden zoals hij wisten te ritselen op afgelegen ruimtestations en ze verkochten in het Vrije Universum. Lotor onderdrukte een rilling. Zijn blik gleed door het raam naar buiten toe waar hij net het scheepje kon zien dat hen naar de Matier Oscura zou brengen. Het was een klein wit vrachtscheepje dat waarschijnlijk nog maar net door de keuring kwam als Lotor zo de staat er van zag. Het scheepje was, naar verhouding tot sommige andere vervoerders die Lotor hier zag, verbazingwekkend goed onderhouden met een nieuwe laag verf en blinkend metaal, maar het model vrachtschip werd allang niet meer geproduceerd. Hopelijk werd het een niet al te lange reis naar de Matier. Het zou ongemakkelijk knus worden. Narti verscheen weer in de gate. Ze was een wonderlijke verschijning. Ondanks het feit dat ze geen ogen had, manoeuvreerde zich gemakkelijk tussen de drukte door. Haar staart zwiepte rustig net boven de vloer langs en was zo krachtig dat ze er een volle kist mee aan de kant kon schuiven op het moment dat ze deze in de weg vond staan. Met haar klauwen tikten ze, wat Lotor vermoedde onbewust, op een van de harde platen van haar harnas. De Komovaanse was al met al een aparte verschijning. Er hing een zekere ontspannen sfeer om haar heen. Ontspannen met een vrolijke noot en ergens werkte het aanstekelijk. Zelfs op Lotor die het liedje herkende dat ze op haar harnas drumde en in zijn hoofd meezong met “De Zonnen van Alloy.” Narti overhandigde hem een pas. ‘Dankjewel,’ zei Lotor waarnaar Narti haar hand opstak met de palm naar hem toe en deze in zijn richting bewoog. Lotor keek haar een moment vreemd aan. Toen begon er een belletje bij hem te rinkelen. ‘Dankjewel?’ zei Lotor twijfelend en hij maakte hetzelfde gebaar als haar tot hij beschaamd besefte dat gebarentaal gebruiken op een blinde niet heel praktisch was. Hij zag echter wel Narti's mond open en dicht gaan alsof ze lachtte. Blijkbaar kon ze toch wel "iets" zien, zij het niet door haar ogen. Sonarzicht? Ze vatte het gelukkig niet verkeerd op, want ze stak haar duim omhoog en zette hem aan de slag. 3. Een plakkerige vlucht